2011 Christmas Fic: Christmas Massage
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Ulquiorra's friend got him a free massage for Christmas and he meets a drop dead gorgeous male masseuse there. What's gonna happen? IchiUlqui


**Ochibi-chan:** Last year I wrote a Christmas Fic of Tezu x Ryo this year it's Bleach requested by a review winner :3 So this story is dedicated to the pairing choser: _akimi youngblood_

**Ichigo: **Muhaha! I am seme!

**Ulquiorra: **...

**Ochibi-chan:** Heh, I always put the most uke'ist person as a seme for some reason.

**Ichigo: **Your ass is mine Ulqui!

**Ulquiorra: **...

**Ochibi-chan:** Uh.. .. _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story._

**Ulquiorra: **... -Unsheathes Zanpakuto-

**Ichigo: **-gulps- It was her doing!

**Ochibi-chan:** Oh come on Ulquiorra, you'll love it. Wait and see x3

**Ulquiorra: **... -hesitates massacre- hn...

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo x Ulquiorra – Christmas Massage<strong>

Coming out of his office Ichigo ran into his co-worker Orihime Inoue. She was a shy, soft spoken woman and Ichigo tended to avoid her because she appeared to have a crush on him. She was a pretty woman and all but Ichigo wasn't exactly straight, and he didn't know how to break it to her without breaking her heart. His friend Uryu had a crush on Orihime but was too nervous and self conscious to ask her out, so Ichigo was stuck avoided the poor girl at every turn. Though today, Orihime looked frightened and out of breath after she collided with him as though she'd been running around.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun!" The orange haired female smiled shyly at the other. Sometimes people mistook them for siblings because they had the same hair colour. Gasping for breath Orihime took a moment to compose herself before doing what she came here to do. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Only if it's within my boundaries...I suppose I could." Ichigo cringed at the thought when she smiled so happily at him like this. He didn't have anything else to do, his regular patients were on vacation with their family and so this week he was pretty much free.

"The receptionists replacement... um Rukia-chan accidently booked two appointments at the same time for me, and I was wondering if you could take one of my appointments? Frowning because this shouldn't have happened in his business, Ichigo was going to have to talk to Rukia later today. Eight years ago at the tender age of eighteen when Ichigo opened his own massage clinic, he promised himself there wouldn't be mess ups like this.

Sighing he nodded to Orihime and they both headed towards the lobby to see who would be coming in for an appointment and at what time. When they emerged from the hallway leading to the offices sitting in the waiting area was a beautiful green eyed male. The male was glaring at his phone in his lap, allowing his medium length black hair to frame his face. He was breathtaking and Ichigo instantly wanted to know this attractive male... He followed Orihime to the desk and waited patiently for her to tell him her appointments, though he kept peeking at the beauty sitting behind them. "Orihime."

Ichigo felt oddly smug having seen the beauty's head snap up at the sound of his voice. He was hoping it had something to do with his masculine voice. When the red-headed female touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Kurosaki-kun, would you kindly take this patient, I'll take the late one." Ichigo arched his brow at the oddly teasing female. As though she knew... noticing a gleam in her eye, he realized she _did _know. Chuckling Ichigo nodded, turning towards the sitting area.

"Thanks Orihime..."

Half an hour later the black hair male was found naked on his stomach with a towel covering his ass. When the red-head walked in, they stared at each other for a bit before Ichigo stepped into the room smiling and closing the door behind him. "My names Ichigo Kurosaki, I own this clinic. Orihime had two appointments in one, I hope you don't mind me being the one to help you."

The black haired male was silent before quietly saying. "Ulquiorra Cifer, My friend made the appointment as a Christmas present, I couldn't exactly say no. So it's my first ever massage." Ichigo wasn't sure if he was shy or just naturally quiet. Because he enjoyed the casual environment Ichigo was wearing jeans and a long sleeve... along with his other staff. He rolled his sleeves up and ran his hands along the males back, it instantly tensed.

"Well Ulquiorra.. Just relax, nothing bad is going to happen. Do you have any aches and pains?" Ichigo asked as he ran his hands along the smooth pale back. For a male, this man sure had nice skin. As his hands skimmed down towards Ulquiorra's lower back the smaller male twitched on the table. Chuckling Ichigo ran his hands along the raven hairs sides and watched in anticipation as the male shivered under his hands.

"Ticklish.." Ulquiorra stuttered. Ichigo hummed, lifting his hands and heading for the body oil which was sitting on a table not far from the massage table. It was setup like so for the massage therapists easy access during a massage.

"If you dislike it too much just tell me, and I can change the technique. Now lay down and just relax." Ichigo grinned, he going to have lots of fun with this one. This beautiful raven haired beauty was going to be his sometime in the future he knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>(I will leave what happens during the massage cause it's not my forte and because I'm behind in writing this fic, It's <em>Christmas<em> day already... I might add it later. Skip to at the end of the massage.)**

* * *

><p>"So Ulquiorra, how was that?" Ichigo watched as the small male shuddered on the massage table and continued to lay there. He smirked knowing full well his touches aroused him to the point he didn't want to show Ichigo his erection.<p>

"Um I enjoyed it. Thank you Kurosaki-san." Ulquiorra said turning his head to look at the handsome orange haired male. At first he thought Ichigo was a customer because his hair was so vibrant and his casual clothing. But he'd been pleased and honestly surprised that he'd been owner of this little clinic his friend begged him to go to.

"You can call me Ichigo, as you can see I hate formalities." Ichigo smiled and began washing the oil off his hands and arms in the sink that sat in the corner. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ulquiorra quickly get up and run to his clothing in desperate need to cover his erection. Just as Ulquiorra bent down to pick up his underwear and pants that lay on the ground, Ichigo turned around to the most beautiful ass.

He must have made a sound because Ulquiorra whipped around and covered his erection with his pants. Ichigo noticed a flush had come upon his cheeks, the smaller was probably embarrassed and Ichigo's staring wasn't helping. As Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something, Ichigo pushed his luck and walked towards the male, lifting his hand to caress Ulquiorra's pink cheek.

"Would you like some help with that?" He almost moaned aloud when Ulquiorra gasped. It was an erotic, sensual sound and Ichigo _loved_ it. The smaller male leaned towards the offered hand and nuzzled it gently as if not sure to believe what he was hearing.

"Is it normal to feel this way after a massage...?" He tilted his head up and bored his exquisitely stunning green eyes into Ichigo's warm brown eyes. "Do you do this with all your customers?" He asked unsure if he was special or just being used.

"Oh, are you a virgin Quio?" Ulquiorra shivered at the nickname this gorgeous man gave him. And then stepped back in fear of being made fun of. A lot of his ex-boyfriends had instantly tried to get in his pants and then when they realized he wouldn't let them, they'd dump him. A 25 year old virgin was not very common these days. Though when he looked up at Ichigo, the orange haired male was smiling at him as though he were a beautiful gem sitting on the counter behind layers of glass.

Leaning forward Ichigo gently brushed his lips along Ulquiorra's and smiled before taking a step back. "If you don't want me to touch you I won't, plus you could technically sue me for what I just did." As Ichigo stepped away from the beauty, he realized something was restraining him from stepping too far. Looking down he saw a pale hand clutching his shirt, in hopes he wouldn't step too far.

Watching the various expressions flicker across Ulquiorra's face, Ichigo almost felt bad for the way he came onto him so strongly. But if this beauty wanted to keep his virginity for someone very special, who was Ichigo to deny him. Although he wished it were him, he didn't know Ulquiorra enough for the male to give it to him. They barely said 10 sentences to each other since they came in here.

Tightening his grip on this handsome man, Ulquiorra took a hestitant step forward as he dropped his clothing, and placed a small insecure kiss on the tallers lips. But before he could draw back, Ichigo had a hand on the back of his head. Staring into Ulquiorra's eyes, Ichigo made sure the other agreed before leaning in and sucking on Ulquiorra's bottom lip before moving on. He placed butterfly kisses along Ulquiorra's cheeks then his nose, and then along his lips again before running his tongue along the seam of the others lips. He pulled back and watched in satisfaction as the smaller flushed and cuddled close to him in what Ichigo realized was shyness.

When Ulquiorra mumbled against his shirt, Ichigo chuckled and gently pulled Ulquiorra's face from against his chest. "What did you say Quio?"

"...I said..." Ulquiorra took a deep breath and prepared himself for a rejection. "Merry Christmas, and... would you go on a date with me sometime?"

Ichigo watched the raven hair look away, and thought he was the cutest thing. Reaching forward to wrap his arms around the other, Ichigo chuckled.

"God yes, I would love to go on a date with you Quio." When the other mumbled from against his chest again, Ichigo chuckled some more and pulled the other away for a bit. "What was that?"

"I said... I love that nickname, Chi" Ulquiorra looked straight into Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo felt like his heart was going to fail him. A heart attack at the age of 26, from an eyeful of his boyfriend... What a way to go. Leaning down he pulled Ulquiorra into another kiss before stepping back so the other could get dressed.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan:<strong> Omg! I'm done! I can write the lemon or the seperate parts I missed later.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Ichigo: **Well, if you didn't procrastinate so damn much, you would have finished it earlier.

**Ulquiorra: **...

**Ochibi-chan:** Don't get sassy with me Ichi, You got your Ulquio..

**Ichigo: ** Yeah but the story is half-assed.

**Ulquiorra: **...

**Ochibi-chan:** Ulquio?

**Ulquiorra: **-Unsheathes Zanpakuto-

**Ochibi-chan:** Wow! Whats wrong!

**Ichigo: ** Quio, you need to calm down. -nuzzles others neck-

**Ulquiorra: **-purrs- I wanted me some Ichigo..

**Ochibi-chan:** ...

**Ichigo:** ...

**Ulquiorra-chan: **_Review please :)_


End file.
